


【越下席楼】大白兔奶糖

by liutanghanya



Category: yxxl, 声入人心第二季, 越下席楼
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liutanghanya/pseuds/liutanghanya
Summary: *孕期文学*极度ooc，较真你就自尽吧，为父已经救不了你了*大白兔奶糖play？*有轻微dirty talk*小葱头  因为赵越在怀孕期间爱吃葱头，于是这对非常靠谱的爸爸就给孩子取了这么一个昵称。对！没错！
Relationships: 张英席／赵越
Kudos: 9





	【越下席楼】大白兔奶糖

节目连日联排，张英席累又快乐着，还挂念着家里还在孕中的小娇妻，昨儿视频时还吵着要吃大白兔奶糖，还非说是肚子里的宝贝要吃的，皎洁如星的眼睛滴溜溜地转，撅着小嘴撒娇，张英席是一点儿办法都没有。就想着今天下了班就赶紧买了给送去。这赵越是越发被他惯的像个小孩儿了。

这要是被郑棋元知道，不得被他好好的取笑一番哦。

“我回来了。”张英席拿着包，打开家门后站在鞋柜那里换鞋，手刚放下钥匙，还疑惑呢，以往他到家赵越听到声音准会来门口接他“这人呢？莫不是我买大白兔奶糖买晚了，生我气了？”现在没见着人就想着莫非我又哪里得罪他了，这小祖宗啊。

“越越，越儿，宝宝…”这几个称谓可是赵越花了好长时间才让大佬叫出口的，只是这孕期里赵越变得更会撒娇了，哄得大佬什么都叫了，这会儿都叫顺口了。

“诶？不在家吗？出去了？”张英席换好了鞋子，拿着大白兔奶糖献宝似的走到客厅。

刚想往卧房走，却听到了里面传出一声明显不太对劲的呼唤“英席哥～”

张英席愣了一瞬，立马反应过来，这是自家宝宝的声音，连忙走进卧房，不成想，却看到了自家小娇妻动情旖旎的模样。

赵越半躺在床上，衣裳半敞着，日常穿着的宽松的棉质裤子不知所踪，平日里白皙滑嫩的肌肤透析出诱人的红晕。从张英席的视角能看到赵越半边胸膛，胸前的乳头红润的色泽仿佛刚刚在超市见到的带着水露的樱桃，诱人可口。

见他进来，赵越动作也不停，骨节分明的右手正握着他那充血立挺的阴茎耸动着。

小东西见到了曾给他无数欢愉的人，非但没有因为主人的抚慰而平和，反倒更加涨大起来，誓有证明自己实力的派头。

赵越媚眼如丝地看着他，却毫不自知他现在这般勾人的模样有多耐人，语气里也带上了对他的些许怨念，“英席哥～帮帮我～”嗓音里含着灼热的邀请和似水般柔和。

张英席见到此番情景哪里还能忍住，只看着眼睛便要充血，仿佛要化身为狼，把这只狐狸生吞活剥地塞进肚子里，好叫他饱餐一顿。

“越儿。”张英席看着他这般模样，想要帮他，却也只敢伸手抚摸他脸，“你这…肚子……”他犹犹豫豫地问赵越，他这肚子里可还有孩子呢，万一伤着他们娘俩，哪个张英席都得心疼死啊

“诶呀～我…我上次问过医生，医生说可以，而且孕夫到了这时候是会想的…”赵越嗔怪地说着，之前那般色诱倒是毫无羞涩，这会儿只是句解释，却说的吞吞吐吐，说完就要钻进被子里了。张憨憨，要不是你太木头我用得着这样么。

虽然他话说了一半，但张英席也没有憨到极致，一想便懂了，放下心来，看他羞得脸上两团粉云拉着被子就要躲，连忙把他从被子里捞出来，细看自家媳妇儿仿佛要化成柔水悄悄溜了，他那能言善辩的嘴唇也鲜红得要滴出水来，这是何等美色，自然不会拒绝，轻柔地含住了这软香的唇舌。

越儿被揽住了腰身，前胸和肚子贴在大佬身上，大手有力且有按摩技巧给他揉着后腰，那自是他的敏感点所在，舒服地喟叹出声。大佬顺势而入，一下子抢占了主动，动情地允咬着，勾的赵越愈发深情。大佬吻着他软嫩的唇，还带着些警醒的力度，像是真的要把他吃进肚子里去。

“下次…下次要提前告诉我，不能这样贸贸然地就…”得了便宜还要小小的惩戒一下小媳妇儿，赵越嗔怒地看了他一眼，哼！没情趣的臭男人！

“知…知道了，你话好多哦”娇娇软软的人舍不得他片刻的分离，丝毫不把他的话听进去，连忙又把嘴唇凑了上来，诱着身前的人再尝尝他的味道。

唇齿间的游戏两人玩得缠绵不休，大手顺着他滑腻的身子往下摸，赵越怀孕这段时间身上养的长了些肉，他皮肤本就白皙，在灯光下显得更是要发光似的。

大手抓在屁股上的白肉，像是要从指缝里溢出来。

张英席低头顺着爱人的脖子往下亲，忽的含住了他一边的粉嫩，湿热的舌头舔过他胸前的皮肤，烫的赵越腰身一紧，甬道里也一下收紧了张英席刚刚伸进去润滑的手指。

“唔…别…别吸…”赵越本就因为怀孕有些在意胸前的变化，张英席的这一动作一下子勾起了他这些天来的忐忑。“没关系，这是正常的，我帮你亲亲它，好可爱。”说着空着的手还撩拨了下另一边被冷落的乳头，可怜的小可爱早被激得挺立着，小小的乳房被握了半手。赵越伸手搂住他的脖子，他一向很信赖他，便也放松身心地托付给他。

张英席得到肯定，越发热情地给他甜头。赵越也积极的回应着他，细软的呻吟不绝于耳。

终于放过了被吸允的红肿涨大的乳头，张英席抬起头使坏儿地逗他，“另一边要吗？”潮热的鼻息喷洒在赵越肚子上。

“要！你轻点～”赵越娇憨地打了一下张英席，又推了一下他，紧闭着眼睛，作一叶障目的样子。

张英席见他那样，觉得有趣，笑着哄他，“乖，把眼睛睁开，看着我，宝宝。”赵越虽然敢大胆地勾引他，但是内里却是个保守的小男孩，爱慕了张英席这么多年，亦师亦友，对他总是又爱又敬的。

赵越慢慢睁开眼睛，看到张英席深情地凝视着他，他要他看着他……“啊哈～”赵越被他的举动吓得哈出了一声叹息。

张英席舔了一下他还没有被宠幸到的另一个乳头。湿湿的麻麻的，视觉上给了赵越很大的刺激。使他的五感更加敏锐起来。

他们之前的情事都是在昏暗的环境里，从没有过在白日里就缠绵的时候。两个人就都是保守的

小宝宝似乎感受到了爸爸们在玩什么好玩的游戏，踹了踹肚皮也要参与。

赵越忽的惊觉于宝宝的发现，一下子整个身子都紧绷起来。久未开扩的甬道本就润滑地很艰难，太紧了，两根手指一下子被收住了。张英席动动手指，感受着他的紧致，下半身肿涨难忍，差点儿也要崩不出释放出来。

“哥哥～宝宝…宝宝……”

“好了好了，小葱头是个小混蛋，跟你闹着玩呢，乖哦～乖哦～”张英席知道他是因为胎动而紧张，就亲了亲他隆起的肚皮，安慰着他的两个小朋友。又凑上前去亲他嘴唇。

亲完嘴唇偏了偏头含住了他圆润的耳垂，这是赵越的敏感点，激得他秀气的阴茎跳了跳，和后穴一起流着黏滑的液体。他终于放松下来。

张英席又哄着他把他俩剩下的衣服都解了下来，两人坦诚相见。张英席给他后腰垫了枕头，赵越看他的下身肿涨的势头，忽然有点害怕起来。瑟缩了下肩头，抬头和张英席对视着，看到了他眼里的爱意比欲望更盛，又不怕了，甚至吞了吞口水。

张英席看着他上下滑动的喉结，哪里不知道他在想什么。笑了笑哄着他把下班带回来的大白兔奶糖拿来了，撕开了一个，放进他嘴里，复又吻了上去，舌头在奶糖的奶味里缠绵交织着。

“越儿真甜。”说完接着亲吻，忽然心生一计，张英席把吃了一半的奶糖卷到嘴里，让赵越背过去趴在床上。

张英席含着奶糖顺着他的背脊往下吻去，赵越察觉他的目的，伸手想要拦住他，被他牵住亲了亲。

他把奶糖用舌头送进穴口，已经被他开阔到三根手指的穴口粉粉嫩嫩的，穴口吞吐着奶糖的样子非常的诱人，张英席毫不犹豫伸了舌头进去。赵越的身体因为他的举动越发红软起来，呻吟声细碎地从他嘴里溢出来。

“越儿是奶糖味的。”张英席的舌头在穴洞里挑逗着凸起的敏感点。赵越遭受着语言和身体的双重刺激，快感来得汹涌澎湃，就快遭受不住了，下半身释放出来，后穴泄出来温甜的液体。

赵越释放了欲望，还有点残念，“哥哥～我还想要～”娇软的呼唤声让张英席有些被狐狸精迷住的错觉。

张英席给自己套上安全套。看着眼前肉感且白的屁股乖乖的翘着，好像还有点等不急地摆动几下，张英席忍不住的把他血脉喷张的阴茎挤到了穴口处，他太大了，好不容易挤进去了一个头，就已经把穴口周围的褶皱都撑平了。实在太紧了，还有一丝清醒提醒着别伤着他，穴肉欲迎还拒的收缩着阴茎，好容易忍住了射精的冲动。

赵越像只发了情的小狐狸，小东西射完之后居然又硬了起来，主动过来蹭他，“我想要你进来～”张英席要是再能忍住就不是人了。一挺身全进去了。

赵越发出了舒服难耐地喟叹，张英席在他体内开始慢节奏挺动起来，到底还是念着他还怀着孕呢。可是这个节奏让赵越心痒又想要，不停地收缩甬道，想让他快点，又想让他捅的更深一点。“唔～好哥哥～快一点～”

“骚越越，嗯？学坏了你？”张英席也不想这么慢啊，这不是怕他难受嘛，那既然小朋友有意见了，自然要以小朋友的感受为先啊。用了点力气挺动起来

越儿被操地忍不住呜呜地哭起来，被张英席动作猛烈抱在怀里大开大合的干着，他快连怀里的抱枕都抱不住了，丝毫不让他有逃离的机会。

见他哭的厉害以为他难受了，大佬连忙停缓下来，“怎么啦？宝宝？”赵越窝在他怀里摇了摇头。抱着他转了个身，“我想看着你”赵越看着他眼里的深情，眼神害羞地四处躲闪，见他停了下身动作，又催“你动一动～”

大佬听闻此言笑开了，胸腔共鸣的笑声振动带的埋在赵越体内的阴茎也跟着在跳动，把赵越羞得更红了，活像个火红皮毛的小狐狸。

大佬扣住他细滑的腰进出着穴口，每次都是缓缓地抽出到只剩下龟头在里面，然后又用力地挺进去。搞得赵越欲罢不能地喘息着。

高潮来得很快，张英席快速地挺动着，赵越几乎快软成一汪春水，潮潮热热地依偎在他怀里，火热湿润的甬道绞紧了他还硬着的阴茎，被高潮迭起撞击地嘴里只剩下惊呼和呜咽声。

潮热还没散去，他们还粘在一起，张英席把他的腰垫高，两条腿被挂在他的手臂两侧随着他的动作一晃一晃的，快而坚定地给他的快感接力着。

又挺动了几十下，大佬终于释放了出来。张英席看他哭的脸上满是眼泪，我见犹怜的样子，忍了一下抽出来射在了安全套里，热流隔着薄膜冲击着甬道，又激得赵越收紧了甬道，张英席被他绞地爽得头皮发麻，被汗打湿的眉眼越发性感。

赵越也没好到哪里，高潮来临时，前面并没有被抚慰到的阴茎伴随着眼前失真的白光一下射出来了，他射出的白液弄得哪里都是，他的肚子上，大腿上，张英席的胸前，射过之后的小东西可怜巴巴跳动几下吐完剩下的白液。

抱着人儿细细地亲吻起来。

抱了一会儿，见他缓和过来，小小地打着哭嗝，可爱死了。又摸了摸肚子，大佬以为他动作太大伤着孩子了，连忙问：“怎么啦？哪里不舒服？”

小娇妻刚降温的脸又热红起来，摇了摇头，“没事，我…我有点饿了。”

“我刚才没喂饱你啊？”大佬又开始调戏自家媳妇儿，如愿地到了媳妇儿的绵绵拳，穿好衣服给媳妇儿收拾妥当了，去给媳妇儿做饭去了。

赵越躺下来恢复被消耗大半的体力。忽的转头看见了床头柜上的大白兔奶糖。想起了刚刚的特殊对待，恼羞成怒地吼了一句。

“张英席！！！！！”


End file.
